


Worth It

by acherrywrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Lucio's Hair, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acherrywrites/pseuds/acherrywrites
Summary: Lucio is done for the night. He's got his silk scarf tied around his head, which means it's time for bed. Or so he says until he's sitting in Jamie's lap looking like a ten in the junker's underwear.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I haven't written anything in forever. I'm definitely a little rusty, but I love boombox and toadrat. And I love Lucio's hair, and being black with natural hair I feel these struggles.

After sitting all alone in the hotel room, flipping through channels for a good, solid two hours, a minute away from blowing the damn thing up in boredom, Lucio finally walked back into the room saving the hotel the expense of replacing the shitty thing. Jamie instantly perked up, eyes locking on Lucio looking like a snack, wearing only a pair of Jamie’s boxer briefs. They clung tightly around his thick thighs and showed off the gracious curve of his ass. 

“Oi there you are.” He grinned, arms wide and welcoming as Lucio slid into his lap, and rested his head on the Junker’s shoulder. His skin was still extremely warm, and felt nice against Jamie’s chest, especially when he cuddled into him. “Didn't know it took two hours to wash yer hair.”

“Well you wouldn’t know because you never wash yours now do you? No, you wait for Mako or I to do it for you.” Lucio teased. “Plus, you ain't dealing with these glorious kinky locs, Jamison. Black hair demands the time.” He yawned, stretching out across Jamie, almost hitting him in the face with his arm. “And man am I beat now.” 

Jamie wound his arms round tight across Lucio’s middle, burying the sharp point of his nose into the nape of Lucio’s neck, where small stray baby curls managed to escape the protection of his silk wrap. Showering and the arduous process of washing his hair, left his neck smelling like coconut oil, soft and kissable. 

“Mm..not too beat I hope.” Jamie mumbled, as he peppered kiss after kiss across Lucio’s shoulder, nipping at his flesh, causing goosebumps to rise over Lucio’s bare arms. “Heh, I got something else for you to beat first.” He giggled.

“God.” Lucio snorted, rolling his eyes but grinning. “I don’t know. I’m feeling like I could pass out in your arms right now, Jamie.”

“Aww come on, Lu.” Jamie whined, like a child denied a treat. Long fingers brushed across a smooth chest, while metallic fingers crept up his leg, rubbing small circles into Lucio’s barely clothed inner thigh. 

“Fuck that.” Lucio said, but spread his legs a little wider welcoming the cool touch he could feel through the thin polyester fabric. “The hair is wrapped for the night. Last time, it came off, and I forgot to wrap it back up.”

“Yeh, because I fucked ya so good. Totally worth it right?” He laughed, reaching between Lucio’s legs. His fingers closed over his crotch, squeezing him just light enough to get a nice sound out of Lucio. The gasp he made was sweet as the music he breathed. “Worth it, and your hair looked perfectly fine the next morning.”

Lucio closed his hand over the one between his legs, and squeezed himself a little harder. He shifted his hips to press against the touch, and then slowly guided Jamie’s hand under the band of his underwear.

Jamie needed no further guidance, fingers stroking Lucio’s hot, twitching cock. A soft hiss escaped from Lucio’s lips at the chill but he kept his composure, rolling his hips into their hands and then down into Jamie’s lap, teasing the Junker.

“You know I remember that completely differently.” Lucio said grinding his ass hard on his crotch, earning him a groan out of Jamie’s mouth. The hand idly playing with his chest traveled down to grip the smaller man’s hips, but Lucio grabbed his wrists stopping him. He turned around in his lap, coming face to face with Jamie. Firmly pinning both wrists against the bed frame on either side of Jamie’s head, he leaned into his neck, returning the treatment of kisses and bites on his pale freckled skin, leaving marks for later. He trailed up his neck to the point behind his ear, the hot breath on sensitive skin making Jamie hot in all the right places. Then Lucio moved to his jaw, leaving wet open mouth kisses in his trail until he reached Jamie’s mouth.

He paused at the bow of Jamie’s lips, biting on his own as they curved into a scheming smile. 

“Pretty sure it was Mako that fucked me good, and then I fucked you even better.” He said emphasizing his point by jutting his hips forward, gracing Jamie with the friction of their clothed crotches rubbing together.

Jamie let out a soft gasp, and Lucio took advantage of it, kissing him then, sliding his tongue across the line of his lips. The kiss seemed to last for an eternity, Lucio still keeping Jamie’s hands in place beside him even when he could feel them tremble from the desire to be able to touch Lucio. 

Lucio finally pulled back, licking his lips while Jamie stared at him with lust filled starry eyes.

“Fuck...” Jamie said with a loud breathy giggle.. “Ya killing me here Lu.”

“And what do you want me to do?’ Lucio asked, slowly rolling hips forward against the obvious bulge in Jamie’s boxer.. “What do you want from me, baby?”

Jamie chewed on his bottom lip, already red and bruised. His gaze wandered from Lucio’s full lips which promised a good time, to the tent in Lucio’s boxers promising an even better time. The darker, damp spot on the fabric giving away that Lucio wanted this much more then he let on. 

Fuck him and his composure. 

“Gah…” Jamie said in a low growl, bucking his hips, watching that composure fall for a fleeting second.

“Let me touch you… let me feel you Lu.” He whined, fingers twitching.

“Tell me how baby.” Lucio urged him, the grip on his wrist slackening. 

Jamie let out another growl, a guttural sound at the back of his throat that went straight to Lucio’s cock. He took advantage of the looser hold around his wrist and pulled them apart, next flipping their positions in the process. Jamie grabbed Lucio’s hands and held them over his head, and pushed his legs apart with his other hand.

Lucio squirmed but made no other protest gladly spreading his legs for him. Jamie rushed to pull his boxers down Lucio’s hips. Lucio’s cock sprang up, free from confinement, pre cum leaking down the head. Jamie thought it was so pretty, just like the rest of Lucio. It had the slightest curve to it, average sized with more thickness to it then his own. He leaned down burying his face into the pubic hair around the base of his cock, and then left thirsty, eager kisses up the shaft until he reach the head where he wrapped his lips around it, sucking the pre cum right off. He could have spent the whole night there between Lucio’s thick thighs, worshiping his cock.

“Fuck…” Lucio hissed, fingers flying down between his legs, gripping his scorched strands of hair. He pulled him up, forcing Jamie to look at him, a frown on his face.

“Don’t fuck up my hair, Jamie.” 

Jamie broke into a wide grin. That was it. That was his yes, I consent to this, fuck me right here, right now Jamison Fawkes.

Jamie giggled, moving to the side of the bed, groping for his shorts he left on the questionable hotel floor. He didn't find what he needed there, so he threw them to the side, scanning quickly before finding it. With the lube dug out of the the space between the bed and bed table where it had fallen, he settled back between his legs.

“Come on Jamie, hurry up….” Lucio breathed, already fucking himself on his fingers, showing off what else he done in the shower. Obviously, someone was expecting to get fucked, much to Jamie’s amusement. He couldn’t help but let out a laugh that filled every corner of the room.

“Well ain’t that something.” Jamie grinned.

Lucio rolled his eyes, grabbing between Jamie’s legs which were still disappointingly clothed.

“I will wait for Mako to get home and let him fuck me alone while you sit there and watch if you don’t take off your underwear, and fuck me Jamison.”

Jamie’s eyes grew wide, knowing full and well Lucio would go through with it and cruelly leave him hanging. He threw his boxers off somewhere across the room. He’d deal with finding them in the morning. Right now his focus was Lucio who pulled him down into another deep kiss, while reaching for Jamie’s cock. Lucio pumped the length of his cock in his hand, slicking it up with lube.

“Oh fuck…” Lucio whispered at it’s weight in hand, and the way it twitched at his touch. He helped Jamie line up with him, rolling his ass back as the head of Jamie’s cock brushed at his entrance. “God I want you right now baby.”

Lucio felt fucking fantastic around Jamie, and he set to make his little froggy cry out, with quick thorough thrusts that rocked the bed. He could feel sorry for the room next door later, though he probably wouldn’t. His fingers dug into the back of Lucio’s thighs as they slid beneath him, holding his ass and hips up.

“Mmm haha…” Jamie moaned, “Fuck, fuck, fuck…. You’re so good for me, Lu.”

Lucio flushed with pleasure high off the praise and the feeling of being filled by the Junker. 

“Jamie….” He whined. His silk scarf started slipping in the back from the rough movements, “Slow down baby, easy….I…”

He choked back the sentence when brushed against a particular sensitive bundles of nerves, forgetting his words, forgetting his hair, consumed by the need for Jamie to do it again and keep going.

“What was that, Lu?” Jamie said, slowing down to a subtle roll of his hips. Beads of sweat formed around his receding hairline, his face bright pink from exertion.

“No, no no. Don’t stop.” Lucio demanded. Hair be damned. “Keep going… please Jamie. Fuck me.” He begged him, rolling his hips back against him. 

“Oh alright, if ya say so.” 

“Yes, yes. Please!.” 

With a delighted, breathless giggle, Jamie pushed down closer to him, hiking Lucio’s leg up so that his calf rested on his shoulder. He fucked Lucio quick and hard just like he liked, hips tilted just right to brush the ‘send me to meet my god’ nerves that made little stars form in Lucio’s eyes.

“Fuck...oh fuck Jamie.” Lucio cried out and screamed. He was so vocal, and Jamie loved it. He loved every cry, every little shriek that fell from his perfect lips. They drove him on, the sweet, rewarding sound of his voice encouraging him to drive in harder. 

“Such a pretty froggy, all mine. So beautiful, Lu.” Jamie moaned, feeling fingers slide into his hair. His hair was nothing like Lucio’s beautiful locs. There was times he got insecure about it. There had been times when he’d freak out when he’d find a clump of hair lying somewhere between the three of them in the mornings. But Lucio would run his fingers through his hair and kiss his face, whispering endearments and the insecure feelings melted away. So feeling Lucio’s hands gripping the fragile strands pulling them tighter every time he filled Lucio’s ass, was more than worth it. Coupled that with the sound of skin on skin ringing in his ears sweet like the ring after he pressed click on the detonator, he was in his own heaven. It was a satisfying pleasure all in it’s own.

“O-Oh…! Baby….shit, shit….I…”

The feel of fingers left Jamie’s hair, replaced with the delicious sting of nails digging into his back. Fuck he was close, and the spasm of muscles around his cock told him Lucio was too, but he didn’t think he’d hold out before him.

Three. It took three thrusts and the scream he ripped from Lucio’s mouth. 

“Fuck…!” He groaned loudly, his body jerking, his climaxed reached. 

“No don’t come….in me…” Lucio moaned out loud too late, as Jamie’s cum filled his ass. He’d be back in the shower the next morning. 

“Sorry…” Jamie panted, fingers wounding round Lucio’s cock stroking him quickly with his desperate thrusts.

“Nn…!!” Lucio wailed, coming hard all over Jamie’s hand and his abdomen,.

Jamie lazily rolled his hips, and pumped Lucio through his orgasm, and then pulled out and rolled over onto his back. His cum dripped down the crack of Lucio’s ass and his thighs, dirtying the hotel sheets beneath them. 

Lucio’s legs flopped down against the bed, open as he laid there staring at the ceiling, finding his breath.

Jamie smiled over at him, biting his lip as his grin threatened to spill off his face. 

“I just showered.” Lucio complained as Jamie pulled him into his arms, holding him against his chest. 

“And I’ll help ya shower again in the morning. Promise.” Jamie said, pressing an affectionate kiss to his forehead.

“Hmmm…” Lucio smiled, burying his contentment in the security of Jamie’s chest.

Worth it.

Only an hour later, Mako walked in quietly joining his boyfriends on the messy cum stained sheets. He grunted in mild irritation seeing them both tangled together, and Lucio’s silk scarf nearly falling off the side of the bed. Quiet and careful, he tied the scarf back securely around Lucio’s head, knowing what one night without it would do to his hair. Then he pulled them both close, thinking that maybe he’d suggest to Lucio that he should try a silk bonnet if he was going to keep this up every night.

Definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Sure there are a lot of mistakes here. I'm trying to blow the dust off my writing skills, and this is the first time I've written these characters or anything Overwatch so I hope it's okay.


End file.
